Ninjago's Unfortunate Events
by PrincessEmuGarmadon
Summary: The story of The Unfortunate Events of The Blackman/Garmadon Children. Here I will explain the terrible lives of these three orphans. Rated T for violence. Crossover of Ninjago and A series Of Unfortunate Events but that wasn't on here ;)
1. Prolouge

**Soooooooo, this is a crossover between A series Of Unfortunate Events and Ninjago. Not much to say so I won't keep you...**

* * *

Warning. The following story is not a happy one.

This is the story of the Blackman children.

It's thought one of Ninjago's most unfortunate events and you'll soon see why.

It's not to late to return to fanficton's main page and read a story about Lloyd and his father.

Ninjago's investigators still cannot find the cause of the Blackman children's terrible lives.

Which is why I thought I would tell you everything, but first, you need to know the background information…

Kai Blackman was the eldest, fourteen years old. You could easily tell it was him as he had his signature brown spiky hair. He had another thing everybody knew about him. He was intelligent!

Nya Blackman was the middle child, twelve years old. To anybody who knew Nya well, whenever she would pin her fringe out of the way, she had a very good idea. She had short, black hair that was shaped into a bob.

The Blackmans had the Garmadons staying with them. The parents, Misako and Garmadon, were killed with Kristel and Nickolas Blackman. The Garmadons had a seven month old son named Lloyd.

Lloyd had bleach blonde hair and emerald eyes. But, people knew him because he had four extremely strong teeth. He could bite through anything!

We should really say the Blackman and Garmadon children, but were just going to say Blackmans, you know what I'm on about.

Anyhow, This is Ninjago's Unfortunate Events…

* * *

 **This is the prologue to it really but I don't know what I'm gonna do with this so hold on because this is the third story I'm working on :/**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-Emu**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2 IS HE- Oh yeah, nobody reads this... Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

"I wonder why mother and father told us to go to the beach, it's grey and cloudy" A young girl in a red dress asked her older brother, who was holding the little baby, fast asleep. Finally.

"Yes but you see Nya, that's what makes such a good day" Kai answered his younger sister.

"Spoke to soon, he's waking up" Nya told her brother when the blonde baby woke up. He gave a high-pitched yawn which showed off his four rather large teeth.

"Kai, we came because; one, mother and father told us to. Two, we wanted to test our invention. Remember?" The younger asked.

"Of course I remember Nya, I'm not stupid!"

The two got the basket which everybody thought had a picnic for thr young trio. No, it was their invention!

*Ah yeah, I forgot to mention. Lloyd babbles like a baby. Only Kai and Nya can understand him. Carry on*

Nya picked up a stone. " It's not going to work. It needs to be a completely circular stone." Nya told Kai. "Where are we going to get one then Nya?!" Kai shouted, although he was smart, he had a big temper, like their mother.

" I can help" Lloyd babbled.

CHOMP

CHOMP

CHOMP

"Thanks Lloyd" Nya smiled at the seven month baby.

"Some candy would be nice" He said. The siblings just laughed.

Nya threw the rock, across the water it went. They got out the invention which was programmed to find the stone, pick it up and return it to Kai or Nya's hands.

Well it worked…

"Hey presto!" Lloyd shouted. "Oh, who is that mysterious figure in the mist?" The baby asked the siblings.

"It's Mr Louis. Mother and fathers banker" Nya whispered as she picked Lloyd up so he was safe.

"He works with dada!" Lloyd screeched.

"Hello children, I'm sorry but Mr and Mrs Blackman have died in a fire that destroyed your whole home" Mr Louis told the children.

The rock Nya was holding fell to the floor, but we're glad it was the rock and not Lloyd…

"It's okay Nya, Misako and Gar-"

"No they died too" Mr Louis said, looking at the baby who started crying hysterically. The children were then told they would go to the closest living relative the Blackman children had. One problem was, they didn't know who that was…

"Until we know where you are going, you will stay with me and my son, Cole. I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet new friends

* * *

Ohhhhh boy was Mr Louis wrong. Cole hated all of them…

As the children laid down in their beds in the room they shared with Cole, he sat up and said "How did you do it?" "Do what?" Kai asked "Start the fire." He answered. The children just lay back down and hoped they would wake up to their parents making them breakfast and Lloyd throwing baby food at his parents…

But it wasn't a dream. Soon they would have a new guardian, but perhaps they were nice and sweet. Or maybe horrid and sour. Only time could tell…

* * *

 **Soooooo this is the first chapter. If you've seen the Netflix series you'll know this scene**

 **Anyway, I don't know where this is going at all T_T**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-Emu**


	3. Chapter 2

OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAY!

 **GUYS IM BACK! So a lot has happened to me in the past few months as to why I haven't updated anything and I'm so sorryyyy.**

 **Buttttttt, I'm back now and Ninjago's Unfortunate Events!**

 **So, I** **won't bore you any more, carry onnnnnnn..**

* * *

A few days later the Blackman children left Mr Louis' house, much to their joy and dismay. They still had no idea who their 'guardian' was… until now…

"Now children, I hope you'll be kind to your new guardian, Mr Chen" Mr Louis said.

"Mr Chen? Never heard of him" Kai said, with a negative tone.

"My dada knows him" Lloyd babbled, of course, only Kai and Nya knew what he said. But then Nya remembered something… Something bad..

 _"Nickolas, I'm being serious! The guys a nutcase, he got his own kid taken away from him!"_

 _"Garm.. are you being serious?! I thought he was married to Sophia?!"_

 _"Yeah he was. They divorced four years ago and she kept Skylar, well until last year when he killed Soph just to get the poor kid! It's lucky Clouse got away, he's looking after her now…_

Finally, Nya snapped back to reality. "Nya, you okay?" Kai whispered to his younger sister.

"I just remembered something…" Kai just raised his eyebrow. "A while ago I eavesdropped on father and uncle Garmadon… Chen was brought up… he killed his own wife kai"

The older sibling just stared with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing, his grip tightening on the sleeping baby boy.

* * *

Soon after, the car stopped…

But they were not at a house. No, instead, they were at Ninjago Docks, a big ferry waiting for them,

"Okay children, lets go." Mr Louis led the way.

The boat was rickety and unstable but they eventually got to a big island, and there stood… their 'guardian'…

"Hello children. Please come in…"

* * *

 **Right, so I always see Clouse as just a misunderstood character, so he's a good guy in this! Yayyyyy. So I hope you enjoyeddddd!**


End file.
